


L'été de l'amour

by SookieWrites



Series: Sookie's Originshipping fics [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, originshipping
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites
Summary: Pierre Rochard et Marc décident de se promener dans les rues de Passio (fic inspirée de l'event avec Pierre d'été et Célesta)
Relationships: Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone
Series: Sookie's Originshipping fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875454
Kudos: 5





	L'été de l'amour

Les rues de Passio sont étrangement animées aujourd'hui : l'été motive les gens à sortir pour profiter du beau temps et discuter entre amis. Mais ce qui étonne les gens aujourd'hui, c'est la présence d'un couple très connu dans la région de Hoenn : Pierre Rochard et Marc!

Le Maître de Hoenn et le champion d'Atalanopolis sont vêtus de tenues décontractées, ce qui a surpris les passants. Ils ne sont pas habitués à les voire dans des tenues originales!

Main dans la main, le couple s'avance à travers la rue. Les gens courent, dansent, chantent, et s'amusent. Mais Marc remarque une certaine inquiétude sur le visage de Pierre. 

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Pierre?"

\- Oui je vais bien, mais... Je veux m'amuser mais je ne sais pas comment...

\- Hé, je connais un stand de glaces pas très loin. Tu veux qu'on y aille?

\- Oui, bonne idée Marc!

Marc sait que Pierre a du mal a se détendre et à s'amuser. Il passe son temps à faire des combats à la ligue, et lorsqu'il veut lâcher prise, il veut juste rechercher des pierres dans des grottes. 

Il emmène le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus vers le stand de glaces. Mais le marchand remarque tout de suite que ses clients ne sont pas n'importe qui.

"Hé! Mais vous êtes..."

\- Pierre Rochard. Et voici mon petit ami, Marc.

\- Ah, je suis heureux de vous voir, alors c'est glaces gratuites pour vous!

Pierre et Marc se regardent dans les yeux, stupéfaits. Ils faut dire que leurs rôles de Maître et de Champion d'arène leur donnent des avantages. Mais Pierre est beaucoup trop gêné d'obtenir des glaces gratuites.

"Alors je vais prendre une glace à la fraise. Et toi Marc?"

\- Je vais partir sur une glace à la vanille.

Le marchand se met à préparer les glaces, et discrètement Pierre dépose quelques pièces sur le comptoir. Le marchand les remarque, et esquisse un léger sourire, puis il sert les glaces.

Pierre et Marc continuent de marcher dans la rue en mangeant leurs glaces, puis remarquent un petit passage menant vers la plage. Ils décident de l'emprunter tout en contemplant le paysage. Le chemin est parsemé de fleurs sur les côtés, et il se termine par une plage immense, mais vide.

Il faut dire que Marc aime énormément ce type de paysages. Il remarque le sable briller sous les rayons du soleil, et la mer plus bleue que le ciel, qui s'agite doucement au gré du vent. Heureusement, il y a des coins pour s'asseoir sur le sable!

Alors, le jeune Atalan se met à sortir Milobellus de sa Pokéball, et la créature se met à voler gracieusement pour finir plongée dans la mer. Pierre est surpris du spectacle! Que veut transmettre Marc?

Le Champion d'Arène demande à son Milobellus d'exécuter l'attaque Anneau Hydro et le Pokémon s'envole hors de l'eau avant de s'entourer d'anneaux aquatiques.

"C'est bien Milobellus, je veux que tu épates Pierre!"

Pierre est surpris et décide de poser une question à Marc.

"Dis-moi Marc, je sais que tu es un pro des concours mais... Que veux-tu me dire avec tout ça?"

\- Je veux te transmettre tout l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi! Je t'aime Pierre! Et si tu veux je te donnerai des astuces pour faire des concours avec ton Métalosse."

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Marc mais... Je doute que Métalosse soit adapté à faire des concours...

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave Pierre! Chaque Pokémon a en lui un potentiel incroyable pour les concours.

\- Merci beaucoup Marc. Est-ce que... tu veux m'embrasser?

\- Bien sûr!

Les lèvres de Marc effleurent les deux joues de Pierre avant que ce dernier ferme les yeux tout en caressant son dos avec ses mains. Puis, les lèvres des deux hommes se touchent. Le baiser est doux, sucré, et tout les deux espèrent qu'ils durera longtemps.

Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et le baiser se termine. Mais Marc et Pierre s'enlacent doucement tout en se murmurant des mots doux.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @stevenstonies


End file.
